Haylee Potter: The Necklace of Blood
by Davi Jones
Summary: Haylee Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, is cursed. He who has cursed her life is returning, but a group is coming to save her. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Dream

Haylee Potter, the only daughter of the late James and Lily Potter, was sleeping in her Gryffindor dorm. Her dreams were usually plagued with visions of green light and a blood-curling scream. Recently, she started dreaming about the Quidditch match. Her dreams ended with the appearance of the giant skull in the sky. However tonight, it was different. Haylee found herself in a field of pink trees. Pink leaves were falling gently around her.

"Where the hell am I?" Haylee thought as she looked down. She was shocked to see herself dressed in strange midnight blue dress. Haylee looked around and saw a tall, blond man wearing a purple version of her dress. He had a fox mask on and his hair was tied into a loose ponytail. He had a pip in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Haylee asked. The man took a smoke from his pipe. Haylee was shocked to see smoke float out of his mouth through his mask.

"My name is not important," the man answered. Suddenly, he disappeared. Haylee looked around to try and find the man. She found him sitting on a tree branch.

"I've come here to warn," the man stated. Then, he disappeared.

"Warn me about what?" Haylee responded, looking around again. The man appeared right in front of Haylee.

"A wind is coming," the man stated before disappearing again.

"What wind?" Haylee called out as she continued looking around.

"A wind of change," Haylee heard. The surrounding leaves started to circle around her.

"He is coming," Haylee heard the man again.

"Who's coming?" Haylee called out. She noticed the leaves were starting to turn white. Smoke started to fill the entire area. Then, she saw the man behind her with his back to her.

"Voldemort," the man answered. Suddenly, the leaves formed together to create one gigantic snake. Around the snake, there was a silver necklace with a blood red ruby in the middle. The snake then lunged at Haylee.

Haylee woke up with a jolt. Sweat covered her skin.

"Haylee, what's wrong?" Haylee heard a familiar voice. She turned her head to see Hermione looking at her with worry.

"He's coming," Haylee whispered.

'Who's coming?" Hermione asked. Haylee didn't answer. She started to hug herself as she repeated the same words over and over.

"He's coming."

"He's coming."

"He's coming."

"我々は来ています (We are coming.)"

* * *

Haylee and Hermione were getting ready for the day. They were currently packing their bags.

"Are you sure you're okay, Haylee?" Hermione asked as she grabbed a book from her shelf. Haylee smiled as she stuffed a pen into her bag.

"Yes, I'm fine," Haylee answered as she closed up her bag. Hermione turned around to face Haylee.

"Are you sure?" Haylee asked," Because I read that a dream like that is a sign of bad omen." Haylee laughed as she turned around to look a Hermione.

"Like what? Greek mythology," Haylee replied. Hermione shook her head.

"Japanese," Hermione responded. Haylee looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why were you reading Japanese mythology?" Haylee asked. Hermione just shrugged.

"I was studying other magical cultures and Japan was the most intriguing," Hermione answered as she lifted up her bag. Haylee grabbed her bag. The duo then walked out of their room.

"Did you know that the wizards in Japan don't even use wands," Hermione informed Haylee. Haylee looked at Hermione.

"No, I did not know that," Haylee responded.

"Apparently, they use various objects to use spells. I don't know the exact details, but it is said that these objects are more powerful than an average wand," Hermione stated as the duo turned to enter the grand hall to eat. Haylee and Hermione sat down in front of Ron as he ate his breakfast.

"Hi Haylee. Hi Hermione," Ron greeted, food crumbs flying out of his mouth. Haylee and Hermione looked at Ron with disgust.

"Don't speak and eat at the same time," Hermione reprimanded Ron. Ron swallowed his food.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

"No worries," Haylee replied," Dudley does it all the time." Hermione just looked at Haylee.

"I don't know how you still live with that disgraceful family," Hermione stated," You should complain to child services." Haylee shrugged.

"I have nowhere else to go," Haylee replied. Hermione smiled at Haylee.

"You can live with me," Hermione suggested. Haylee looked at Hermione with surprise.

"Really?!" Haylee responded," You would do that for me." Hermione nodded her head.

"Thank you," Haylee said as she hugged Hermione. The two hugged.

"That's sweet," Ron stated, smiling at the duo. Then, a white owl landed on the table.

"Hedwig," Haylee said as she untied something from Hedwig's leg. Haylee opened it to see a necklace similar to her dream in it. Haylee gasped as she dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Ron and Hermione asked, worried. Haylee shakily pointed her finger at the necklace.

"T-T-That's the same one in my dream," Haylee stuttered. Hermione's eyes widened in understanding while Ron looked confused.

"What dream?" Ron asked. He then noticed a piece of paper next to the necklace. Grabbing the letter, he opened it.

"On my trip to Japan, I acquired a powerful charm from the wizards there. This charm said to repel all evil from its wearer. I hope this necklace will bring you better luck than it did for me," Ron read out. He looked up to see a pale Haylee and a worried Hermione.

"What the hell?" Ron responded. All he heard was the mutterings of Haylee.

"He's coming."

"He's coming."

"He's coming."

Hermione grabbed Haylee's shoulders. She shook Haylee.

"Haylee, it's ok," Hermione tried to reassure Haylee. Ron looked at Haylee in worry as her breathing quickened.

"Haylee," Hermione and Ron shouted. Haylee started hyperventilating.

"Oh crap, she's going to go into cardiac arrest," Hermione stated as she turned to find someone. Suddenly, the necklace started glowing. Haylee felt a warmth she never felt before flow through her body. Hermione and Ron looked at Haylee with curiosity as her breathing slowed down.

"Haylee, are you ok?" Hermione asked. Haylee looked at her and nodded.

"I'm fine," Haylee answered," Didn't you notice the light?" Hermione and Ron looked at her.

"What light?" Ron asked.

"Nevermind," Haylee responded. The trio then heard a clinking of glass. They turned their heads to see Dumbledore hitting his glass with a spoon.

"Since I have everyone's attention," Dumbledore stated," I wish to tell you all something that will be happening this year." This piqued the interest of everyone in the hall.

"Before I talk about that, I would like to introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody," Dumbledore announced before moving aside to reveal a rough-looking teacher.

"Yes, I'm Alastor Moody," Moody stated," I am your new teacher and I will not be nice on you, ya bums." The students and teachers looked at Moody with shocked eyes.

"I think you introduced yourself, well Professor Moody," Dumbledore stated as he waved his wand and a huge goblet appeared in the middle of the room.

"This is the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore stated," This chooses the willing volunteers to partake in the Grand Wizard Tournament that takes place every four years. Anyone from Year 4-7 are allowed to enter the competition." Dumbledore saw a hand raised.

"Yes, Luna," Dumbledore said.

"What's the Grand Wizard Tournament?" Luna asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"The Grand Magic Tournament is a competition which wizarding schools from the entire world gather to compete against one another," Dumbledore answered," Each school is only allowed one participant as chosen by the Goblet of Fire. The games will be hosted here in Hogwarts. The schools that are participating are of course, Hogwarts, Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Konohagakure School for Shinobi." The people in the hall started talking to each other.

"That schools sounds familiar," Hermione stated as she placed her hand to her chin. "How so?" Ron asked. Hermione then snapped her fingers.

"That's it," Hermione exclaimed softly. Haylee and Ron looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Haylee asked. Hermione turned to look at her. Haylee could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Konohagakure is a Japanese school for Japanese wizards," Hermione answered. Haylee's eyes widened as she understood what Hermione meant by that.

"Are you saying it has something to do with my dream?" Haylee asked. Hermione nodded her head. Before she could say more, Dumbledore cleared his throat. The hall was silent once again.

"These students will be arriving in the coming week, so please be on your best behaviour," Dumbledore stated," You have until the last Friday of this month to put your name down for the competition. Now, enjoy your day." Haylee, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other.

"Are you going to join?" Haylee asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'd rather study and pass my classes instead of focusing this 'tournament'," Hermione answered.

"I'm going to," Ron answered. Hermione and Ron then looked at Haylee.

"What about you?" they asked Haylee. Haylee shook her head.

"I don't think I will join this year, but I will enjoy watching the games," Haylee answered. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads. Then, Hermione and Haylee started eating their breakfast. Soon, they finished.

"Well, I'm got class," Hermione stated.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I have Botany class," Hermione answered before walking away. Ron then looked at Haylee.

"When do you have class?" Ron asked.

"I have Defence against the Dark Arts in an hour," Haylee answered.

"So do I," Ron replied before getting up," Let's go." Haylee nodded her head. She got up and left the hall.

"Wait," Haylee stated as she ran back to the table. She grabbed the necklace and put it on.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked. Haylee nodded her head. The red necklace seemed to glow.


	2. Chapter 2: Turning Point

**Three hours later**

Haylee and Hermione were in their potion class, brewing a very delicate potion.

"Now, cut up the frog tongue," Hermione instructed. Haylee nodded her head and chopped up two pieces of frog tongue.

"Is that enough?" Haylee asked. Hermione nodded her head as she looked at her potions book.

"Now, we put it in and stir for two minutes," Hermione stated as she slid the pieces into her left hand. She then dropped the pieces into the pot. Haylee watched as the pot seemed to shake a bit before staying still. Hermione then slowly stirred the liquids inside the pot.

"Can you read what we have to do next?" Hermione asked. Haylee nodded her head and moved to grab the potions book. Suddenly, a hand grabbed it before her. Haylee looked up to see a white-haired boy holding the book with two boys behind him.

"What do you want, Draco?" Haylee growled. Hermione glared at the group.

"Why so cold?" Draco replied as he flipped the book in his hand.

"Because you're a disgusting fleabag," Haylee responded as she made a grab for the book. Draco smirked and moved out of the way.

"Nice try, but that won't work," Draco stated.

"Give it back," Haylee demanded. Hermione was unable to to help as she had to stir or else the pot will explode.

"I will," Draco replied as he held the book in front of Haylee," For a kiss." Haylee and Hermione glared at Draco.

"Why would I want to kiss someone like you?" Haylee responded as she tried to grab the book again.

"Who wouldn't?" Draco replied as he moved his hand away. Haylee clenched her fists in anger. Nobody noticed a black glow radiating from Haylee's wrist.

"You disgusting fleabag," Haylee growled as she lunged at Draco. Draco wasn't expecting this and was tackled by Haylee.

"HAYLEE, NO," Hermione shouted as Draco and Haylee crashed into her. The trio fell onto the floor. Hermione watched in horror as the pot shook and exploded. Luckily, the shrapnel didn't hit anyone or anything. However, the contents of the liquid did hit someone. Hermione, Draco, and Haylee looked at a drenched Professor Snape.

"P-P-Professor Snape," Haylee and Hermione stuttered while Draco smirked.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" Professor Snape growled.

"Professor Snape, I was just trying to help and Haylee pushed away," Draco replied before Haylee could answer. Haylee and Hermione glared at him.

"Is that so?" Professor Snape replied as he looked at Haylee and Hermione.

"That's not true," Haylee retorted as she picked herself up. Draco and Hermione followed suit.

"He stole our potions book and wouldn't give it back," Haylee continued. Professor Snape glared at Haylee.

"Don't you dare to lie to me, Potter," Professor Snape replied.

"She's not lying," Hermione responded, but a glare from Professor Snape shut her up.

"Both of you, go to the headmaster's office," Professor Snape ordered. Hermione moved to walk, but Haylee didn't budge.

"No," Haylee responded. Professor Snape looked at her.

"What was that?" Professor Snape asked.

"I said no," Haylee answered.

"You are going to the headmaster's office," Professor Snape commanded as he grabbed Haylee's arm. Professor Snape's grip was strong enough to break a log.

"NO," Haylee shouted. Suddenly, a red glow emitted from her neck. Professor Snape was then blasted away. The students looked in shock at a surprised Haylee.

"You brat," Professor Snape growled as he picked himself up," You're just like your father."

"What do you mean by that?" Haylee responded.

"You will pay for that," Professor Snape as he pulled out his wand. A green light shot from his wand and headed directly towards Haylee. Haylee put up her arms to protect herself. Suddenly, an orange, triangular shaped barrier appeared in front of her. The green light was deflected off the shield and hit the ceiling.

"What the?" Professor Snape responded while the students looked at Haylee in awe as the shield disappeared.

"Expelliarmus," a voice said. Professor Snape's wand flew out of his hand into the hand of a Professor McGonagall. Everyone turned their heads to see her standing there with two wands in each hand.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape demanded to know.

"I was going to ask that myself," Professor McGonagall replied," I merely came here get some potions and here I find a professor of Hogwarts about using a curse on a student." Professor Snape glared at her.

"You shall have a word with the headmaster," Professor McGonagall commanded as she turned around," Come Potter and Granger. We shall have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Haylee, Hermione, and Professor Snape followed Professor McGonagall out of the room.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked Haylee.

"I don't know," Haylee answered. For some reason, her neck was glowing orange.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Haylee and Hermione were sitting outside Professor Dumbledore's office. The two girls could hear the shouts and cursing coming from inside the office. Haylee and Hermione were inspecting the necklace, which had strangely turned orange.

"So we can safely assume it had something to do with the shield that protected you from the spell," Hermione stated. Haylee nodded her head as she tied the necklace back around her neck.

"She accused one of my students of stealing," the duo heard Professor Snape yell.

"Why does Professor Snape hate you so much?" Hermione asked. Haylee shrugged.

"I don't know," Haylee answered as she leaned back on her seat," he has always hated me."

"But he hated before he even got to know you," Hermione pointed out. Haylee shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with my father," Haylee stated.

"It makes sense with what he said earlier," Hermione agreed.

"As wrong it is to accuse a fellow student, did you actually took the time to assess the situation?" the duo heard an old voice say," Plus Draco Malfoy doesn't have a clean track record." Hermione and Haylee nodded their heads in agreement.

"At least, we have a decent headmaster," Hermione said.

"I agree," Haylee replied. The duo sat in silence as they heard. Then, they heard the door open to reveal Professor McGonagall. Haylee and Hermione stood up to move in, but Professor McGonagall raised her hand.

"Professor Dumbledore wished for a word with Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall stated before walking to the two girls. The two girls sat down just before Professor McGonagall started inspecting Haylee.

"What are you doing?" Haylee asked as Professor McGonagall checked her arms and legs.

"You were about to be hit by a curse. I'm just making sure that you are unharmed," Professor McGonagall answered as she inspected Haylee's head.

"Wait, a professor tried to use a curse on a student?!" Hermione responded. Professor McGonagall nodded her head.

"We're lucky that shield appeared when it did," Professor McGonagall replied as she inspected Haylee's back.

"What curse was it?" Haylee asked as she leaned back.

"Sectumsempra," Professor McGonagall answered," It is a curse that can maim anyone the caster wishes to harm." The two girls were stunned by the revelation of this information. Professor McGonagall noticed the necklace.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing to the necklace. Haylee looked down and touched the necklace.

"Oh, it was gift," Haylee answered.

"From whom?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know," Haylee answered.

"You acce~," Professor McGonagall replied before the door slammed open. Stomping out of the office, Professor Snape turned to face Haylee.

"This is all you fault, Potter," Professor Snape growled as he approached Haylee, Just know I will have my revenge."

"Severus Snape," Professor McGonagall reprimanded Professor Snape," I would advise you to leave now or suffer grave consequences." Professor Snape glared at her, then looked at Haylee again.

"Just know that I will be watching," Professor Snape growled before stomping off.

"Haylee Potter and Hermione Granger, could you please come in?" the trio heard. Haylee and Hermione looked at each other with fear.

"Don't worry," Professor McGonagall reassured the duo. Haylee and hermione stood up and walked inside the office.

Haylee and Hermione entered the office. Sitting in front of them, Professor Dumbledore was placing a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Ah, Haylee Potter and Hermione Granger," Professor Dumbledore said as he motioned for the two girls to sit down in front of him. The two girls sat down.

"Do any of you want lemon drops?" Professor Dumbledore asked, showing a packet of lemon drops. The two girls shook their heads. Professor Dumbledore smiled and put it away. Dumbledore looked at the two girls.

"Do you know why you're here?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Hermione and Haylee nodded their heads.

"Good," Professor Dumbledore replied. Hermione raised her hand.

"It's just the three of us. You don't need to raise your hand," Professor Dumbledore said to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"Professor Dumbledore, are we in trouble?" Hermione asked. Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, you're not," Professor Dumbledore answered," I merely wanted to talk to you about what happened." Hermione and Haylee nodded their heads in response. The trio sat in silence for a while. Hermione and Haylee looked at each other, unsure on what to do while Professor Dumbledore sat there smiling.

"Ummm, do you want us to tell you what happened?" Haylee asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head. Haylee and Hermione recounted the events in the potions room, how Draco stole their book and why their pot exploded.

"I tackled Draco, but I accidentally hit Hermione as well, resulting in the pot exploding," Haylee finished. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head.

"What happened after that?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Snape accused Haylee of purposely exploding the pot and lying," Hermione answered.

"And then?" Professor Dumbledore inquired further. Haylee and Hermione looked at each other.

"Ummm," the two girls replied.

"He tried to take us to your office. When he grabbed me after I refused to go, something blasted Professor Snape away," Haylee stated. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head.

"And then, he fired a spell at me and all of a sudden, a shield protected me," Haylee finished," You know what happened after that." Professor Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Professor Snape tried to use a curse spell on you," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"We know," Hermione replied," Professor McGonagall told us." Professor Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding.

"So you know what it could have done to Haylee if it wasn't for the shield," Professor Dumbledore stated. Haylee and Hermione nodded their heads. The trio sat in silence.

"So what happens now?" Haylee asked. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Professor Snape has been demoted to only teaching Slytherin students and is confined to his rooms until further notice," Professor Dumbledore answered," For the other houses, I will be teaching potions until we are able to find a new potions teacher." Haylee and Hermione nodded their heads.

"That is all I wanted to talk to you about," Professor Dumbledore stated," You are allowed to leave." Haylee and Hermione got up.

"Oh Haylee," Professor Dumbledore stated," Stay for a moment." Haylee stayed while Hermione left the office.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Professor Dumbledore asked, smiling. Haylee looked at her necklace.

"I don't know," Haylee answered," I got it this morning. Apparently, it is suppose to ward off evil or something like that." Professor Dumbledore nodded his head, but Haylee noticed a cheeky smile on his face. Professor Dumbledore then took a slip of paper.

"I want you to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Professor Dumbledore stated, handing the slip to Haylee.

"Why?" Haylee asked. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"A carnival is said to perform there from tomorrow until Friday. I thought you would enjoy it," Professor Dumbledore stated," You can take your friends with you." Haylee nodded her head.

"Is that all?" Haylee asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded his head. Haylee quickly left the room to go to class and tell her friends what they will be doing tomorrow. Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Seems like the necklace is doing its job," Professor Dumbledore thought as he opened a drawer to reveal a ring similar to Haylee's necklace. Professor Dumbledore picked it up and put it on left hand. The ring glowed a bright orange.

"Looks like you were right," Dumbledore muttered as he went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3: Carnival

Hermione and Haylee were standing at the entrance of Hogwarts, waiting for Ron to arrive. Hermione was tapping her foot rapidly while Haylee fingered her necklace. Then, loud footsteps reached the ears of the duo. They turned their heads to see a gasping Ron with hands on his knees and dressed in winter gear.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked, annoyed. Ron straightened while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fred and George were messing with me again," Ron explained. Hermione just looked at Ron with disbelieving eyes while Haylee shook her head.

"Where are you guys going?" the trio heard someone ask. They turned their heads to see a black-haired boy, smiling at them.

"Oh, Neville. We're just heading to Hogsmeade," Haylee answered," Apparently, there is suppose to be this new carnival that we should see."

"C-C-Can I come?" Neville stuttered. Haylee smiled.

"Sure," Haylee answered, smiling. Nevill grinned in response. Behind the duo, Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"This is the perfect opportunity," Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"This is the best chance for them to get together," Hermione agreed. Ron and Hermione then looked at Haylee and Neville.

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked Haylee and Neville. The duo nodded their heads.

"Let's go," Hermione stated, leading the way to Hogsmeade. The group walked to Hogsmeade. As soon as they arrived, they saw a huge tent covering the entire area.

"What is this?" Ron questioned as they approached the entrance. Haylee noticed a silver-haired man, wearing dark green robes and had what seemed to be a headband covering his right eye.

"Do you have your tickets?" the man asked the group. "Sorry, we only have one ticket," Haylee replied as she brought out the slip of paper, which Dumbledore gave her, and handed it to the man. The man's visible eye widened in recognition of the ticket.

"You may enter," the man stated, clicking his fingers. Suddenly, the group appeared in seats.

"What the hell?!" Ron, Neville, and Haylee shouted.

"Calm down," Hermione told them off," We're in our designated seats."

"How did they do that?" Haylee asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

"Wow, Hermione doesn't know something," Ron teased. Hermione just glared at Ron.

"I hate you," Hermione stated. Haylee and Neville looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione.

"Is it me or do they look like a cute couple?" Haylee whispered to Neville.

"What did you just say?" Hermione growled into Haylee's ear. Haylee slowly turned her head in fear as she saw the angry face of Hermione.

"N-N-Nothing," Haylee stuttered.

"Good," Hermione replied.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" a familiar voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see Draco and his lackeys standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron responded. Draco grinned and crossed his arms.

"I'm rich enough to afford a ticket," Draco replied," I'm guessing you leeching off my girl."

"I'm not your girl," Haylee responded, angrily. Draco turned his head to face Haylee.

"You will be soon enough," Draco replied, leaning forward.

"Go away, Malfoy," Neville ordered Draco. Draco turned his head to face Neville.

"What are you going to do about it, Longbottom," Draco taunted.

"I'm-I'm-I'm going to," Neville stuttered. Draco smirked.

"Now, move Longbottom," Draco ordered," I will be taking your seat."

"No," Neville replied, clutching his arm rests.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Move him," Draco ordered. The two lackeys behind Draco moved to force Neville out of his seat.

"Oi, leave him alone," Ron responded as he stood up to stop Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is there a problem?" a voice asked near them. Everyone turned their heads to see an orange-haired man with three whisker marks on each cheek, wearing orange and black robes.

"No, it's just a misunderstanding," Draco smiled. The man just looked at Draco.

"Don't lie to me," the man stated.

"I'm not lying," Draco replied. The man looked at Draco with unbelieving eyes.

"And I'm a brunette," the man replied," My magic can detect if you're lying, so don't both trying."

"If so, what are you going to do about it?" Draco taunted," You're just one man and there's three of us." Crabbe and Goyle approached the man.

"Count again," the man replied before three clones of the man appeared behind him.

"What the hell?" Draco responded, stepping back.

"Take care of them, boys," the man ordered. The clones grabbed Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded to know.

"Kicking you out," the man answered," Do you not know who I am?"

"How should I know?" Draco replied," You're probably just a commoner." The man smirked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, one of Konohagakure representative for the Goblet of Fire," the man told everyone," I am also the bouncer for this carnival and right now, you're violating the carnival's rules and regulations." Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle started being dragged away.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME," Draco shouted," I'M A MALFOY." The man, now known as Naruto, just waved at the leaving forms of Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Naruto then turned his head to face Ron, Hermione, Haylee, and Neville.

"How are you guys?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"We're good,' Haylee answered. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Hermione realized something.

"You're a representative for Konohagakure!" Hermione pointed out.

"Shhh," Naruto reprimanded Hermione," There are other people here you know."

"Huh," everyone responded before noticing people looking at them.

"Seems like you caused quite a ruckus," Naruto stated as he walked away," Enjoy the show." Everyone looked at the retreating form of Naruto.

"Who was that man?" Ron asked.

"Apparently, he is a representative for that Japanese magic school," Neville answered.

"It's Konohagakure," Hermione corrected Neville. Suddenly, someone appeared in the middle of a circle. It was a blond woman dressed in white robes and wearing a large triangular hat.

"Who is that woman?" Haylee muttered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the woman shouted," To celebrate Konohagakure School for Shinobi's first international trip, we would like to perform a once-in-a-lifetime carnival showcasing our finest shinobi. I am Tsunade Senju, head of Konohagakure School for Shinobi, and I will be your host tonight. For our first act, I would like to introduce one of our representatives for the Goblet of Fire. She is known as the next Slug Princess and my personal apprentice. Give it up for Sakura Haruno." The crowd started clapping as the blond woman vanished only to be replaced by a pink-haired woman, wearing red robes with white stripes.

"Wow, she looks pretty," Ron and Neville muttered. Haylee and Hermione looked at the boys before turning their heads back to look at the pink-haired woman.

"For my first trick, I think I will impress all of the boys out there," the woman announced as she rolled up her right sleeve.

"What is she doing?" everyone thought as they saw blue energy surround her fist. The crowd watches as the woman slammed her fist onto the ground. The ground shook as the fist connected with it.

"OH MY GOD," everyone shouted as they shook in their seats. Soon, they felt the ground stop shaking.

"What was that?" Ron muttered.

"Look," Hermione pointed out. Everyone turned their heads to see cracks in the ground.

"What the hell?!" Haylee, Ron, and Neville shouted.

"I've never seen magic used like that before," Hermione muttered. The woman stood back up, lowering her right sleeve. In a puff of smoke, the blond woman reappeared.

"Give a round of applause for Sakura Haruno," the blond woman shouted. There was silence across the entire audience. Ron leaned towards Neville.

"I think everyone is too shocked by what just happened," Ron whispered into Neville's ear. Neville nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you for your performance, Sakura," the blond woman stated. The pink-haired woman bowed before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"For our next act, he is considered a master of over a thousand diverse spells and master of the legendary eyepiece, the Sharingan," the woman announced," Give it up for Kakashi Hatake." Everyone started to clap as the blond woman disappeared only to be replaced by a familiar silver-haired man.

"Hey, that's the guy, who admitted us in," Haylee pointed out,

"We remember" Ron, Neville, and Hermione replied.

"For my performance, I couldn't really care what I do, so just enjoy the show," the man deadpanned. The crowd just looked at the man.

"It's going to be boring," Ron stated. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly, Ron was drenched in water.

"what the hell?" Ron shouted while Neville, Hermione, and Haylee started laughing.

"But for some of my tricks, I need a volunteer," the man stated, pointing at Ron," And I found a worthy volunteer." The crowd started laughing at Ron.

"Come up, boy," the man ordered. Ron shook his head. The man clicked his fingers and Ron appeared next to the man.

"Huh?!" Ron shouted.

"I think for my next trick," the man stated," I will be changing. Ummm, what's your name, boy?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron answered.

"Ginger here into something befitting of him," the man stated before placing his hand on Ron's head.

"What are you doing to me?" Ron responded before transforming into a dog.

"Who's a good doggy?" the man teased as he scratched the dog's chin. The dog tried to chomp off the man's hand. Luckily, the man moved his hand away.

"That wasn't very nice," the man reprimanded the dog," I think I have to change you into something else." The man then clicked his fingers again and the dog transformed into a pig.

"I think this fits you more," the man stated. Haylee and Hermione started laughing as they saw Ron transform into a pig along with the rest of the audience.

"I feel kinda sorry for him," Neville stated.

"If you want, you can take his place," the man said, looking at Neville. Neville raised his hands.

"I'm ok," Neville replied. The pig seemed to growl at Neville, making everyone laugh again.

"Sorry," Neville muttered.

* * *

 **An hour later**

For the past hour, the crowd watched in amusement as Ron was used time and time again by the man for his tricks. Each time, the man did something different to Ron such as twirling him around in mid-air or pretending to set him on fire. Every new thing made the audience laugh hysterically. Finally, Ron got to sit back down.

"Hey, Ron," Haylee said," Nice job." Ron turned his head to face Haylee.

"I hate you," Ron stated.

"Good to know," Haylee replied. Suddenly, the blond woman appeared in a puff of smoke next to the man.

"Well, that was an interesting performance," the woman stated," Let's give a round of applause for Kakashi Hatake." Everyone in the crowd except for Ron started clapping and cheering for the man.

"I've done my job," the man stated," Peace." Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"For our last performance, I would like to introduce the honor student of Konohagakure School for Shinobi and our most unpredictable shinobi," the woman stated," Give it up for Naruto Uzumaki." The audience started clapping. Suddenly, everyone was doused in water including the blond woman.

"What the hell?" Ron and Haylee shouted. Suddenly, the familiar orange-haired guy, known as Naruto, appeared next to the blond woman.

"Ha, I got you all," Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO!" the blond woman shouted as she smacked the top of his head," WHAT WAS THE ONE THING I ASKED YOU TO DO?" Everyone were shocked by the different tone of voice the blond woman has.

"Ow, grandma," Naruto whined as he cradled his head," What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong."

"THEN, WHY DID YOU JUST DRENCH THE ENTIRE AUDIENCE IN WATER," the blond woman shouted.

"Because it's funny," Naruto replied, looking up at the blond woman," Kurama thought so too."

"WELL, DRY EVERYONE OFF AT ONCE," the blond woman ordered. Naruto huffed.

"I can't," Naruto replied. The blond woman glared at Naruto.

"Can't," the blond woman growled," Or won't?" Naruto looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Can't," Naruto answered," I placed spheres of water above each seat to fall on the audience when you announce my name." The blond woman glared at Naruto before sighing.

"You can do advance spells like that, but you don't during class," the blond woman sighed," Whatever am I going to do with you." The audience sat in awkward silence as they watched the strange interaction between the woman and Naruto. Haylee leaned towards Hermione.

"This is by far the most interesting performance so far," Haylee whispered.

"I don't think this is a performance," Hermione whispered back," I think this is how someone would interact in Japan. Although, it feels like it's from a cartoon."

"Even so, it's entertaining to watch," Haylee replied," Despite our wet clothing."

"See they're having fun," the two girls heard Naruto say.

"OI, DON'T LISTEN INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS," the blond woman yelled at Naruto.

"YEAH, DON'T LISTEN INTO OUR CONVERSATION," Haylee shouted at Naruto, standing up. Naruto looked at Haylee.

"But you're having fun," Naruto responded," Right?"

"Not anymore," Haylee replied as she sat back down. Naruto just looked at Haylee before starting to fake-cry.

"Grandma, she's being so mean to me," Naruto wailed as he hugged the blond woman's legs.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping on her conversation," the blond woman replied," Now, go do your performance, so I can think up your punishment."

"NOOOOOOO," Naruto screamed," PLEASE DON'T."

"Suck it up," the blond woman replied," It's the most you deserve. Don't you think so, crowd?"

"Yeah, punish him for drenching us in water," the crowd shouted.

"Why are you so cruel?" Naruto wailed.

"Do your job," the blond woman responded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto picked himself up.

"Ok, I got this," Naruto stated," For my performance, I need a volunteer." Nobody dared to raise their hands.

"If no one raises their hands, I will choose someone randomly," Naruto stated. No one still dared to raise their hands.

"Ok, I'm going to choose someone then," Naruto said before walking around. Everyone started praying that Naruto wouldn't choose them especially Ron. Naruto stopped right in front of Ron. Haylee, Neville, and Hermione started laughing their asses off.

"Please don't choose me," Ron begged, making Naruto grin.

"Don't worry I'm not going to choose you, but I am going to do something worse," Naruto stated," You must choose a volunteer for me."

"Oh, that's easy," Ron replied," I pick~"

"Remember. Anything I do to this person, they will blame you for it," Naruto interrupted. Ron's face froze.

"You bastard," Ron growled. Naruto's grin widened.

"Now then, decide," Naruto ordered.

"Ummmmmmmmmm," Ron dragged out as he thought about it.

"Hurry up and choose already," Naruto told off Ron," I don't have all day."

"I CHOOSE HAYLEE," Ron exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Haylee shouted, standing up," How could you do that to me?"

"Ok," Naruto stated," Your decision has been made."

"Why did you do this to me?" Haylee glared at Ron. Ron raised his hands.

"Neville is my best friend and Hermione scares me more than you," Ron explained.

"I will make you eat those words," Haylee threatened as she walked towards Naruto.

"Are you ready to have fun?" Naruto asked.

"If it's anything like what the person did last time to Ron," Haylee answered," Then, no."

"Don't be like that," Naruto replied, grinning," I'm not as mean as Kakashi-sensei."

"That grin doesn't make me feel any better," Haylee muttered.

"That's mean," Naruto replied," I will just prove it to you." Naruto then placed his hands on Haylee's head.

"What are you doing?!" Haylee exclaimed.

"I'm proving that I'm not as bad as Kakashi-sensei," Naruto explained before closing his eyes. Everyone saw blue light illuminate Haylee's forehead.

"What the hell?!" Haylee thought, shocked. Naruto then moved away from Haylee. Suddenly, Haylee started to levitate in mid-air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Haylee shouted.

"Don't worry I'm not going to spin you around like sensei did with that ginger kid," Naruto promised.

"OI," Ron shouted," My name is Ron Weasley." Naruto turned his head to look at Ron.

"I don't care," Naruto replied. Ron just glared at Naruto. Naruto turned his head back to Haylee.

"Try to move through the air," Naruto said.

"How do I do that?" Haylee asked.

"Just imagine yourself flying through the air," Naruto stated. Haylee nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"I want to fly to the right," Haylee thought. Suddenly, Haylee felt her body jerk to the right.

"OW," Haylee exclaimed, opening her eyes.

"I forgot to mention that you think of moving your body gently," Naruto explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Haylee responded.

"As I said, I forgot," Naruto replied.

"When I get done, I'm going to destroy you," Haylee swore. Naruto waggled his finger in front of Haylee.

"That's not a nice thing to say, is it?" Naruto stated," Just do it again, but remember to think of moving gently."

"Fine," Haylee replied before closing her eyes again.

"Move to the right slowly and gently," Haylee thought. Instantly, Haylee felt her body move slowly to the right.

"You can move more than that," Haylee heard Naruto say. Haylee nodded her head.

"Fly around the tent gently," Haylee thought. Same as before, Haylee felt her body move. However, this time she felt her body fly around the tent area.

"I'm used to flying on broomstick," Haylee thought," But why does it feel different this time?" The audience watched in amazement as Haylee flew through the air.

"Who wants to join our friend in the sky?" Naruto announced. Audience members started raising their hands.

"Seems like there's a lot of people," Naruto stated, smiling. Suddenly, hundreds of Narutos appeared across the entire area.

"Don't worry, there's enough of me to go around," Naruto smiled before looking at Haylee," Having fun?"

"Yeah," Haylee answered," I have flown on broomsticks before, but this is a completely different feeling." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"My father made this spell," Naruto replied, grinning," However, I managed to perfect it."

"Cool," Haylee replied.

"Yes, it is," Naruto responded, nodding his head in agreement. Haylee then noticed Ron and Neville flying while Hermione was conversing with a Naruto clone.

"How about you go to your friends?" Naruto suggested. Haylee looked at him.

"I'm sure you will be fine," Naruto reassured Haylee. Haylee nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Go to Ron and Neville gently," Haylee thought. Haylee felt her body float towards her friends.

"Hey guys," Haylee greeted as she opened her eyes. Ron, Neville, and Hermione turned their heads.

"Hey Haylee," Ron greeted," I hope you're not too mad at what I did."

"You're still screwed," Haylee replied. Ron pouted.

"But you didn't suffer at all," Ron pleaded.

"No, you're still screwed," Haylee stated," I promise you that."

"I can help you with that," all three of the Narutos said. Haylee and Ron turned their heads.

"Thanks," Haylee replied.

"Why?!" Ron shouted.

"Because I feel like," all three Narutos answered.

"You are a terrible person," Ron muttered. The Narutos shrugged.

"Get over it," the Narutos replied.

"Hey, how about a race?" Haylee suggested.

"You will just wreck us," Ron replied. Neville nodded his head in agreement. Haylee pouted.

"You guys suck," Haylee responded.

"Get over it," Ron replied while Neville sagged his head. Hermione turned around to see the commotion.

"Aren't you interested in the magic Japanese wizards use?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," everyone else replied," We're not going to live in Japan anytime soon."

"I agree," the original Naruto responded as he walked to the group. Everyone turned their heads to see him.

"Agree on what?" Haylee asked.

"That Japanese magic isn't that interesting," Naruto answered.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Hermione asked, glaring at Naruto.

"Because I'm terrible at it," Naruto replied. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock.

"Then, how are you the top student of your school?" Haylee asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I meant that I can't learn spells normally," Naruto explained.

"That doesn't explain anything," Ron replied.

"Yeah, how do Japanese wizards learn magic?" Hermione asked with stars in her eyes. Naruto opened his mouth to answer. Suddenly, the blond woman appeared, covering Naruto's mouth.

"Now. Now," the blond woman smiled," We don't want you trading our secrets now, do we?" The group heard muffles coming from Naruto.

" **GONG** "

Everyone turned their heads to see pink-haired woman near a gong. The blond woman let go of Naruto.

"That's the end of the carnival," the blond woman stated," Naruto, finish up your act." Naruto nodded his head. Suddenly, the blond woman and all of the clones vanished. Members of the crowd started to descend gently onto the ground. Haylee and Neville landed gently on the ground. Unfortunately, Ron landed fact first onto the ground at high speeds.

"OW," Ron shouted as he rolled on the ground, cradling his face.

"That looked like it hurt," Naruto stated. Ron glared at Naruto.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ron accused. Naruto put his hands up in the air.

"I'm innocent," Naruto grinned.

"Yeah right," Ron replied as he got up. Naruto then cupped his hands over his mouth.

"OK, everyone," Naruto announced," That is the end of our performance."

"Ahhh," was the reaction of the crowd.

"I know it's sad, but in life, all good things must come to an end," Naruto continued," Soon, all of you will be teleported outside of the tent. I would recommend that you go home straight away as it is currently five o'clock." Haylee, Neville, Hermione, and Ron looked at Naruto before finding themselves outside of the tent. THe group looked at each other.

"TIme to go back to Hogwarts," Haylee stated before walking away with the others following behind her.


	4. Notice

**I regret to inform all of you that this story will be under hiatus. I understand many of you have waited long for an update, but unfortunately, I am lacking ideas on how to progress the story. I might come back to it, but for now, these stories will be on hiatus. Don't be surprised if they are deleted in a future date. I wish to focus on other stories for the time being.**


End file.
